Time Without End
by Alunabelle Nightshade
Summary: Captured by a dangerous and mysterious individual, alone and abandoned, Pietro Maximoff is forced to adjust to a new way of life for fear of a violent ending. But the more time passes, the stronger these strange new emotions become. There is more to his kidnapper than meets the eye. Will he ever escape? Or better yet... will he even want to? Only time will tell... Please R&R!


**Time Without End **

**Warnings**: This story is Non-Canon; AU (Alternate Universe); and may just be extremely OOC (Out of Character). Please take this into consideration before reading! This fiction is intended for readers over the age of sixteen only. That means kids younger than me (about to be seventeen) shouldn't read it!

Take in the warnings before proceeding. Quicksilver/OC, adult language and graphic/mature adult situations! Slight Non-Con, SH, and such. As for the Disclaimer; I do NOT own X-Men: Evolution, X-Men franchise (including characters, plots, and everything else), and am writing this for fun and self-satisfaction. I claim no ownership of the contents of this story, besides OCs and the plot idea being mine.

This is non-profit! Anyways... on to the story now. P.S. I plan to make this story around ten-fifteen long chapters and then a longer sequel - hopefully.

* * *

His footsteps dragged across the expensive ivory marble floors. He was still in shock. He couldn't believe Mystique would sell him out like that...

No, he could believe it. It was just like her. She was so selfish she would hurt as many people as it took to save her own skin.

Although the young man prided himself on never showing his fear, not letting the enemy catch up to him, and never, ever being beat. It had crossed his mind to try running again - but he quickly squashed the idea. He knew if he tried the woman would trap him as she did with the entire Brotherhood.

The thought sent a flash of hurt and betrayal through him. They were supposedly his friends, and yet when he needed their help, they turned his back on him. Even his own sister! His supposed family! He shook off the feeling, because the woman had stopped walking. Hesitantly, he glanced up, and blinked. They were in front of a large pair of floor-to-ceiling double doors, which appeared to be made of pure silver.

She gave him a coy smile which gave him a sickening feeling in his stomach, and pushed the doors open.

Pietro's jaw DROPPED. _'Holy shit! I have to get out of-' _He didn't see in time the woman lifting up the heavy metal bar until an excruciating pain shot through the back of his skull, and he fell limply onto the floor, totally unconscious.

* * *

When Quicksilver awoke he found himself in a strange room. The walls were a dark red colour, his overly-quick mind processed this easily, the colour of blood. They were bare of any real decoration, and the room had no furniture. Except whatever he was laying on.

A bed. A large modern-looking canopy with iron framework, and plain silk maroon-coloured sheets with at least a dozen large fluffy pillows around it.

A dull throbbing in the back of his head made him remember what had occurred just before he blacked out, and his eyes widened. Confusion swept through him, though he understood perfectly well what had occurred.

The woman - _what was her name again?_ She had knocked him unconscious with something from behind - _how did she get behind him?_ He shook his head, wondering why she would do that. He had given up - he knew, after witnessing her powers, that he would be unable to take her in a fight.

Before he could further ponder these thoughts, the sound of a heavy lock turning caught his attention as the door opened. And _she_ walked in.

"You," he spat, glaring at her.

She smiled at him, but there was no warmth on her face and her eyes remained cold. "Please, sweetheart. My name is Amethyst, however... you may call me Misty." She said with a smirk and a wink.

Pietro didn't respond, still glaring at her.

Her smile widened, "Oh, are you mad at me?"

"What do you think?!"

"I think you don't like being vulnerable," She hummed thoughtfully, "Is it because I knocked you out? Or because I chained you to my bed?"

His glare intensified, icy blue eyes staring coldly at her, '_Wait... what?!' _

Only then did he realize he couldn't move his hands, and looked up - almost hesitantly. He stared, stunned and, admittedly, a bit embarrassed.

There was a mesh of black leather handcuffs and silvery chains wrapped around his wrists, connecting to the iron headboard of the bed, and leading down to his neck. He frowned and strained to see it, flushing when he did. Around his neck sat an expensive-looking wide metallic steel and leather choker which had chains that led to his cuffs and led to the bed posts as well. Preventing him from moving.

He struggled, twisting and trying to pull his arms free, panic of being restrained causing his throat to close up and his heart to race, "Let me go!" he yelled at her, yanking hard at the chains causing him to nearly choke when it made the collar around his neck tighten painfully.

"Stop fighting!" He stopped, shocked by the venom he heard in her voice. His muscles felt frozen, as if the mere sound of her voice had paralyzed him. He felt heavy and tired, but it didn't stop the fear he felt when she sat down next to him on the bed.

A single pale hand reached out and touched his face, her fingers running along his cheek and jaw. Despite himself, Pietro's eyes fluttered shut. He knew it was crazy, but the touch felt almost...nice. Comforting. It was an almost nice moment.

"So... are you a virgin?"

Moment over.

"What?!" His eyes flashed open, and he stared up into hers - noticing for the first time they were also blue. Lighter than his, however, pale - almost like ice.

"You heard me," She bent her head down, turning it to the side so close that their lips were nearly touching.

"W-Why do you want to know?" He was sure his face was bright red. Of course he knew why she wanted to know - Pietro wasn't an idiot, despite what many of his peers believed. He felt his hands sweating, and he wished more than ever he had been born normal - what kind of ordinary guys ended up in these situations?!

Misty didn't reply to that, her head dipping further down, and her silvery-white hair touched his neck, making it tickle slightly. And then she kissed him.

Afterwards he'd tried many times to explain that kiss with her to himself. But he couldn't.

He melted the moment their lips touched, his heart nearly stopping and it felt as though lava was coursing through his veins - though he would have expected that to be painful. It was mind blowing, and it made his head hurt. Her lips was soft, and _oh so warm_, moving gently against his - the completely opposite of her cold and regal nature. He didn't know why - or when it had happened since the kiss could have gone on for hours and he would have remained oblivious - but he had _**kissed her back**_.

Their mouths moulded together, there was so much passion, such a delicious sensation shooting through his body each time he dragged a breath into his starving lungs through his nose. Her hand was on the back of his head then, long nimble fingers threading into his own silvery hair, pressing their faces closer together. When she pulled back ever so slightly, he took the chance to take in a huge gasping breath, but she took advantage of that and shoved her tongue into his mouth.

Pietro moaned at the feeling, the lower half of his body unconsciously shifting as the all-too addictive feelings travelling through his body caused a rather unexpected - but still predictable - _'problem'_.

He felt her smile against his lips as her wet appendage explored his warm moist mouth, and she shifted her position, sliding around on the bed without breaking from him, and sliding her legs onto either side of him, so she was sitting on his legs and straddling his waist.

Finally she broke the kiss when it became clear one of them (*cough*) was going to pass out soon from lack of oxygen.

He panted for air, wanting to sit up but knowing he wouldn't be able to, "What - what the _hell..._ was that?" He managed to gasp out, his head still spinning.

"Hm?" She mumbled, distractedly, rubbing her face affectionately against his cheek like some kind of animal. She didn't seem to be paying him any attention, and buried her face in the crook of his neck, nipping at the sensitive flesh there, and sucking hard, making him squirm as she soothed the spot she had left a hickey, lathering it with her tongue.

She sat back, and looked down at him with a gleeful smile, "You look really sexy like that, you know?" She purred, and his face flushed again.

He would never admit that that was his 'first' kiss. Not in the traditional sense, but in the way that he'd never felt that way during a kiss before. The explosive passion, the breathtaking dizziness, the stomach butterflies, and the inability to form a coherent thought.

"I want to make you mine," She whispered in his ear, tracing her tongue along his lobe, and the speedy boy shivered at the cool wetness when she blew on it. He suddenly felt her hands on his shoulders, sharp nails touching his skin briefly, and he started to relax before -

**_RIPPPPP!_ **

His eyes went wide, when he realized she'd just torn his shirt from his body, and his face reddened again when she cooed, openly eyeing his muscles up and down.

"Are you ready for me." She asked, though the question sounded rhetorical, leering towards him, her eyes smoldering with lust like blue fire.

He swallowed hard, trying to say something, but no words would come out. His throat had closed up again, leaving him unable to speak.

She ran her hands down his smooth pale chest, and kissed his collar bone, her lips sliding sensually down his torso, leaving a fiery trail of pleasure in her wake. He arched up unwillingly as her fingers played with his nipples, then he gasped sharply when she stuffed her hand down into his pants and boxers, pulling his hardened length from their confines.

"S-Stop." He pleaded, and bucked when her hand wrapped around his member, "Please... Nnng!" he cried out when she stroked him at an excruciatingly slow pace. Precum gathered at the tip of his penis, which she simply spread over his member, making her movements quicker and more smooth.

Pietro kept struggling as Misty continued to pleasure him against his will, his soft whimpers growing into helpless sobs. It felt good... so good. He tipped his head back, trying to silence himself. This was humiliating. The silver-haired teen felt his female doppelganger shift on the bed, she bent her head down and-

"Oh! I- _God_... AHH!" He let out a hoarse scream when an unbearably warm heat enveloped his aching member. He thrashed, hands tugging helplessly at his binds, desperately wanting to be free. Wanting to touch her... run his fingers through those soft, silky locks... He sobbed harder and writhed beneath her, "M-Misty... I-AHHNNG!"

Misty giggled to herself, humming around the thick member In her mouth, making him cry out again at the vibrations. She would be lying if she said she wasn't impressed. Both by his...ahem, stature, and his resistance to her. Most men she was with lasted no more than a couple of minutes, perhaps he was stronger? Either way, resisting the pleasure of the enticing and unbearable powers of a succubus was not easy.

This was a fun game.

He kept pleading with her, incoherent begging mixed with cries of burning pleasure, not that she listened. He tossed his head back from side to side, liquid fire coursing through his veins as she started working him faster, and he could feel himself getting closer and closer.

Just as he was about to reach the heavenly peak of climax, she pulled back, allowing his throbbing member to slide from between her lips, making him whine slightly at the loss.

He forced his eyes open, looking up into her nearly black eyes with a desperate expression 'W-W..." He wanted to ask why she stopped, but couldn't form the words, and he knew it.

Instead of answering vocally, she ran her hands down his sides, hooking his pants with her nails, and jerking them roughly down his hips.

Pietro let out a hiss as the cold air hit his now fully exposed genitals. "I-I.. ...Are we really about to... oh God-AGH!" He yelped a bit when she slapped him on ass, and his face was now the shade of a cherry tomato.

"Please try not to say HIS name so often when you're with me? It's quite rude." She said with an adorable pout, fluttering her eyelashes. She finished pulling off his pants, and tossed them to the side somewhere behind her, and reached behind her to unzip her own clothes.

He only then noticed what she was wearing.

A sleeveless silk white dress, with a VERY low-cut circular neckline, trimmed with gold, and an almost embarrassingly high slit in the skirt. However, the gorgeousness of the dress was nothing compared to what he saw when she pulled it over her head and tossed it onto the floor as well. She was breathtaking, and he felt the lump in his throat return when he saw her body. So creamy and pale, small and curvy in all the right places. He couldn't spot one blemish on her, her breasts were round and not too large, rosy pink nipples hardened from the cool air of the room.

Yet he couldn't help but avert his eyes a moment after he realized he was staring.

She smiled at him calmly as she made him look back at her, yet he could swear he caught a tint of pink on her face as well. "It's okay to look." She whispered, her hands running along his body, massaging his hips. His eyes were still on hers, he felt as though he was in a trance. She was coaxing his thighs apart, and lifting herself up, before lowering herself down...

He let out a choked gasp of pleasure when his length was slid into a hot wet sheath that quivered and contracted around him. She grinned and he cried out when her inner muscles squeezed him hard - _dear Lord_ her control was amazing.

Misty let out a pleasurable sigh, and held onto Pietro's shoulders, moving herself up and down on top of him in a bouncy motion while panting and purring like a cat and tossing her long hair over her shoulder as he was made to take her. It was so fucking _hot_.

Suffice to say, she was an awesome top.

She pulled herself up and then slammed down on top of him over and over again, his phallus stabbing deeply into her body, making them both shriek out their pleasure to the room.

The blonde opened her eyes, glanced down at her newest 'toy', and a smirk curled onto her face as she took him in. His face was deeply flushed, and his chest moving up and down in rapid movements, he had his hands fisted above his head into the pillows tightly, moaning loudly as he bucked up into her.

His eyes fluttered open and he winced when he saw Misty staring at him, turning his face away and burying it in the bedding, whimpering pathetically when she grabbed his hips before he let out a loud gasp as she rode him hard and fast into the mattress.

At the speed she was going and the way his limbs felt as though they were going to melt, it wasn't long before a familiar feeling washed over him, a tight coiling in his stomach, his whole body tensed, and he heard Misty cry out in delight, before a sharp searing pain, like a collar of hot molten lava, closing around his neck, taking his breath away as her teeth sunk deeply into his neck, he felt the warm body on top of him freeze up as she tightened around him, and his eyes flew open wide and he made a choking sound as his orgasm swept over him. Then blackness tinted his vision as he lost consciousness...

* * *

**Sooooo... That was chapter one. Let me know what you think by leaving a review!**


End file.
